Et oublier
by ADunne
Summary: James ne pouvait pas prétendre que cela ne lui faisait rien de voir Astrolabe mendier dans les rues, mais il avait fini par s'habituer. Il croyait presque que l'indifférence était la meilleure des solutions, pour eux tous.


**Et oublier**

La première fois qu'il avait croisé Astrolabe, James avait fait mine de ne pas la voir. Il avait continué de marcher de son pas alerte et régulier, en ignorant cette femme assise sur les pavés devant Fleury et Bott. Il n'aimait pas la misère, il n'y avait jamais été habitué.

James n'irait pas jusqu'à se qualifier d'enfant gâté, mais il avait été choyé dans son enfance. Protégé, peut-être un peu trop, par un père qui souhaitait juste que ses enfants aient ce dont on l'avait privé plus jeune. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Harry Potter n'était jamais très bavard en famille sa célébrité et sa fortune personnelle n'étaient pas le type de sujets que l'on abordait à table le soir. De son père, James savait juste qu'il avait hérité d'une certaine somme au décès de ses parents, puis à celui de son parrain. La branche maternelle avait toujours vécu modestement et, d'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'étaient les valeurs que ses parents avaient tenté de lui inculquer. Vivre simplement, mais sans ne jamais manquer de rien.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour s'empêcher de regarder. Il ne pouvait rien faire, lui. Il n'était que de passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste le temps d'acheter la peinture qui lui manquait pour terminer sa toile et de trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Albus. Enfin essayer, car il finirait par lui offrir un cadeau commun avec Lily, c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude avec le temps. Le jeune homme traversa la rue et fit ses courses en vitesse. Il était parti quelques minutes plus tard, un pot de gouache mouvante sous le bras et un pot pour ses pinceaux sous l'autre.

Il l'avait déjà oubliée.

(...)

Quand James était venu travailler à l'animalerie pour arrondir ses fins de mois, il l'avait croisée tous les jours. Astrolabe s'installait à chaque fois devant une devanture différente, pour ne pas se faire chasser par des commerçants lassés de cette présence qui pourrait ternir leur image. Elle restait assise en silence, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les bras enroulés autour, à attendre que les passants lui donnent quelques noises. Elle mendiait et James passait.

Elle parlait rarement, pas comme les sans-abris qu'il avait pu voir du côté moldu de Londres, un jour qu'il rendait visite à sa sœur. Elle avait interpellé les promeneurs, avant. C'étaient de longues heures qu'elle avait passées à saluer, à demander un peu d'aide, une petite pièce. Autant de temps passé à mettre son égo de côté, quand on l'enfermait un plus dans la solitude.

James ne pouvait pas prétendre que cela ne lui faisait rien, mais il avait fini par s'habituer. Il croyait presque que l'indifférence était la meilleure des solutions, pour eux tous.

Et son attitude ne changeait pas. Il préférait ne pas voir, ne rien savoir, parce qu'il était jeune, parce qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter toute la misère du monde. Il était étudiant lui, sa vie était déjà bien assez dure comme ça. C'était aux autres d'agir ! Aux adultes, au gouvernement, n'importe qui sauf lui. Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors chaque matin, il ouvrait son journal et faisait mine de lire, lorsqu'il lui passait devant. C'était plus simple. James ne cherchait pas à savoir où elle avait passé la nuit, si elle avait mangé, si elle avait dormi. Elle était juste là et il ne pouvait plus continuer à l'oublier.

Il l'ignorait.

(...)

Elle était belle Astrolabe, ça se lisait sur ses traits. Elle n'avait pas de genre, ni d'âge. On savait juste qu'elle trainait sa vie dans son paquetage. James et son patron s'étaient souvent prêtés au jeu des devinettes, sans trop de succès. Trop d'années passées dehors avaient laissé des marques sur son visage, sur son physique. Elle avait les joues creuses, le front ridé et le regard vide de ceux qui avaient trop vécu. Parfois, lorsqu'elle caressait son chien, elle laissait apercevoir des poignets trop maigres. Des bouts de peau fragiles noircis, fragiles. Des mains cornées.

La rue lui donnait certainement dix ans de plus qu'elle n'avait et, aux dires des commerçants, elle était très jeune lorsqu'elle s'était « installée ». James avait compté, elle devait être à peine plus vieille que lui. Cinq ans d'écart environ et une vie de différence.

Quelques fois, il avait essayé d'imaginer ce qu'avait été sa vie, ce qui avait pu la mener là. Cette situation semblait tellement incompatible avec leurs vies de sorciers. Ils avaient la magie au bout des doigts et la pauvreté en résultat. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'absence. Astrolabe devait avoir une famille quelque part, des parents, des amis et personne pour se soucier d'elle. James s'imaginait que les parents d'Astrolabe étaient morts. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, non ? Ils pensaient à ses parents et se refusait à croire qu'on abandonne son enfant ainsi.

Il y avait beaucoup d'on-dit dans le quartier. Certains prétendaient qu'elle était droguée, d'autres qu'elle avait été incarcérée à Azkaban. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-on cassé sa baguette, sinon ?

Qu'importe ! Il s'en fichait.

(...)

Parfois, Astrolabe pleurait.

Ce n'était pas volontaire. Ce n'était pas pour attirer une quelconque pitié. Elle en avait simplement besoin pour continuer à avancer. Elle relâchait la pression l'espace d'un instant, pour croire que demain serait meilleur. James l'observait enserrer son chien comme elle serrerait un ami dans ses bras. Elle appuyait sa tête contre ses poils jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent.

Et James tournait la tête.

Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les yeux rougis de cette femme et les larmes qui s'y formaient. Car malgré toutes les excuses qu'ils se donnaient, il aurait pu agir, faire quelque chose et lui tendre la main. Juste pour une fois, juste pour un instant. Se rappeler qu'il était humain et qu'il pouvait se lever contre ce qu'il trouvait inadmissible.

Mais il faut croire que le courage des Gryffondor connaissait ses limites, car James n'y arrivait pas.

(...)

La dernière fois qu'il a claqué la porte de l'animalerie, elle était là. C'était un jour ordinaire, sauf qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait trouvé un vrai travail, pas un simple job alimentaire pour payer ses études. Il n'était pas vraiment triste de partir et il n'avait pas d'adieu larmoyant à faire, il avait juste ce drôle de pincement au cœur à mesure que ses pas l'éloignait de la boutique.

Il ne la verrait plus. Ce n'était pas ça le plus difficile, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais il s'était habitué à sa présence. James s'était même surpris à guetter son arrivée le matin caché derrière un carreau. C'était idiot certes, mais elle était là et il aurait pu s'inquiéter.

Astrolabe avait bu ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, James n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où elle tirait l'argent nécessaire – les quelques noises récoltées dans la journée n'étant pas suffisantes – reste qu'il la croisait souvent le soir une bouteille à la main. Elle marchait, une main tenant fermement la laisse de son animal et l'autre cramponnée au mur de briques.

Elle avait trébuché et accroché son bras pour se relever. Il y avait plus de force en Astrolabe que ce que James aurait pu croire vu sa corpulence. Ses longs doigts s'étaient agrippés assez violemment pour qu'il en garde la sensation encore longtemps après. Comme si le froid de ses mains était venu le glacer de l'intérieur.

« Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ! De vous ! Le monde est pourri ! »

Il n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il partait.

(...)

Durant ces longs mois passés hors de Londres, James avait croisé bien d'autres sans-abris. Des Astrolabes. Ils avaient tous le même nom pour lui, car jamais il ne serait allé demander. Cela aurait été ridicule. Astrolabe avait été la première qu'il avait croisée et à laquelle il avait porté attention, la première pour qui il s'était posé la question. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la qualifier de mendiante, de vagabonde ou de clocharde. Elle était plus que ça.

Il avait commencé par l'appeler Charlotte, puis Mathilde et Agathe, mais cela n'allait pas. Les prénoms étaient trop communs pour elle. Elle, elle était grande, importante. Elle était à l'image de l'amie imaginaire de sa petite sœur Lily, invisible et pourtant, elle marquait sa trace. Astrolabe, un instrument pour prendre la hauteur des astres. Lily en parlait tant, qu'on avait presque commencé à la considérer comme un membre de la famille à part entière, et chacun vivait dans la peur de s'asseoir un jour et de l'écraser au passage.

C'était pareil pour cette femme. Elle était là, on n'y faisait même plus attention, mais ça ne pouvait être autrement. Alors, il la nomma Astrolabe. Et les autres aussi.

Un soir, sa mère lui apprit qu'elle était partie. Les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse l'avaient vu prendre son sac et quitter la rue de son pas maladroit. La routine habituelle, sauf qu'elle n'était jamais revenue. On avait retrouvé son paquetage dans une petite allée adjacente et le chien assis là à les garder. Les gens préféraient utiliser des formules de convenance et dire qu'elle « était partie », quand tout le monde ici savait qu'on ne la reverrait plus.

Ce n'était pas qu'un pressentiment ou une intuition, c'était une certitude. Elle avait un trop grand besoin de sécurité qui l'empêchait de se déplacer sans son animal. La rue est dure, surtout pour une femme, surtout sans baguette pour repousser les assaillants. James n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas hurlé. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Mais il avait senti le dégout monter en lui.

Ils l'avaient tuée. Eux, ce gouvernement de nantis, ces gens proprets et bien sous tous rapports et lui aussi.

(...)

« Bonjour monsieur, vous n'auriez pas une petite pièce ? »

James stoppa sa course dans les allées sinueuses du Chemin de Traverse et planta son regard dans celui du vagabond. Il n'y aurait plus d'Astrolabe, même s'il n'était pas un de ces hommes importants qui pouvaient faire changer le monde, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à donner et peu à offrir. Excepté de simples mots et un peu de considération.

« Bonjour ».


End file.
